Beastfire is Cute
by chipman27
Summary: Just some random one shots based on this cute but under appreciated couple. Enjoy. P.S I'm rating this as T just to be safe. My mind is an unpredictable war zone of randomness.
1. Two Spiked Twist Fork

**Enjoy the fic.**

Beastboy, Cyborg and Robin sat comfortably in the Ops room living room area playing a multiplayer game. They were fidgeting about on the couch in sync with their avatars on the screen. Then the sound they had been dreading for most of their time on the couch came. "Beastboy! I have returned!" Starfire's voice boomed as she flew in through the door. She gave each of her friends a hug and Beastboy a peck.

"Here is the item you asked me to purchase for you." She told him dropping the requested object on his lap which consisted of an inverted two spiked twist fork with two handles.

The boys gapped at the object on Beastboy's lap. "And now that I have returned, I can continue preparing my Tamaranean dish." She said as she skipped off back to the stove at the kitchen area where she turned the heat up on a boiling pot of… something.

"What the heck man, I thought you said the search would take hours to go on." Robin whisper shouted trying to avoid Starfire hearing them.

"Are you seeing this thing? I just called the first thing that came to mind and told her I needed an imported one from China. I didn't even think this would exist." He inspected the strange item again. "I mean who would use this?"

"Well we don't know about you but we're out of here." Cyborg announced standing up.

"You can leave me here to face that!" Beastboy screeched, looking over the couch at the pot.

"That's your problem Beastboy. She's your girlfriend." Robin replied standing up too.

They both began to walk away, but Beastboy, desperate, jumped up from behind the couch and grabbed on to Robin's cape.

"Please!" Beastboy pleaded as Robin shook him off.

"Sorry B, but if you need us, we'll be in the gym." Cyborg said finally as he and Robin walked out of the room.

"Traitors!" Beastboy shouted after them.

"Beastboy, the meal is done. You may do the digging in." Starfire said with a smile. Beastboy looked at Starfire, then at the bowl of reddish orange goo, then back at Starfire, and then he sighed and took a seat at the counter.

He took a spoon and with a shaky hand, took a scoop and hesitantly brought it to his mouth. It tasted kinda nice. Beastboy seemed to smile at the taste, then winced, then smiled again. "This is actually good Star, what did you use to make this?" Beastboy asked as he took another spoon full.

"I couldn't get the proper ingredients so I substituted for some earthen ingredients instead. It tastes a little different than how I remember on Tamaran, but it will suffice. Do you like it?" She asked her eyes glistening.

Beastboy who had gotten used to the slight sour feel now thoroughly gulped down the food. "It is amazing Star. I never had anything like it." Starfire smiled and reached over the counter to kiss him.

Suddenly as they parted, Beastboy had a wonderful idea. "Hey Star, do you have leftovers of this stuff?" Beastboy asked, a devilish wicked grin forming on his face.

"Of course… would you wish for seconds?" Starfire asked.

"Not really, but I know Robin and Cyborg would love some. Why don't you go get them?" Beastboy asked, walking over to the pot.

Starfire beamed at the idea, flew out of the room in search of the other resident male Titans.

Beastboy searched the cupboard in search of random spices. "But first I have to set it to their tastes." He said as he began to add random things into the mixture. He looked down, and picked up silky's bowl and dumped what was left into the pot, his grin almost literally going from ear to ear.

In a few minutes, Cyborg and Robin were seated on the counter tied together, back to back looking at the weird dish of something that had been served in front of them. They both looked at Starfire and Beastboy's smiling faces, though it was clear they were smiling for different reasons.

"Beastboy, if you wanted to do the prank pulling on them, you could have just told me." Starfire said to smile softly at him.

"Well since you know, I don't have to hide how much I will enjoy this."

"You won't get away with this Beastboy."

"Then I better enjoy it while it lasts." He said as he and Starfire grabbed a bowl and spoon.

Raven walked towards the ops room, her face stuffed in a book. The metallic doors opened to let her in and she dropped her book and gapped at the sight before her.

Beastboy and Starfire were feeding some crazy strange looking goop to a tied up struggling Robin and Cyborg.

"Raven, help us!" Raven simply stuck her nose back in the book and slowly backed out of the room.

 **Author's note:** **Hey guys, after weeks of brain wracking with several Beastboy and Starfire fanfics coming to mind, I decided to put them all into the same story. So this is some kind of collections fic. Just a bunch of random one shots put up whenever I think of it. The next one shot should be up before the end of next week.**


	2. Video Games

The screen flashed red as words appeared in big bold letters. "PLAYER ONE WINS!" the T.V announced as Starfire jumped up in joy, controller in hand.

"Ugh, again! How did you do it Star? How did you get so good, so fast?! It just doesn't make sense." Beastboy asked frustrated as he threw the controller to the ground.

They had been playing for hours, and it had gone well into the night as they still continued to play, and even though Starfire was rusty at first, she still managed to beat Beastboy in almost every game since they started.

Starfire settled down. "Well…"

 **Six hours earlier.**

Starfire sat solemnly sipping her mustard through the straw. She sighed as she watched Beastboy bounce around, playing his new video game. If Starfire said she understood her feelings, it would be an incredible lie. At one point she was head over heels for Robin, the next she begins to feel butterflies in her stomach anytime Beastboy sits beside her. Anytime she feels sad, he's always there for her. Whenever she was bored or lonely, he was always there with his predictable jokes and confusing one-liners to cheer her up.

It wasn't long before she started to develop feelings for the changeling. She would always try to hang out with him whenever she could. She found herself giggling at his jokes, even the horrible ones that were so bad, Raven couldn't help but toss him into the bay. She always felt lonely and empty inside when he wasn't around, no matter who was close. She noticed this and tried to concentrate on Robin, constantly telling herself that it was him and only him, but the last straw was when he took her to the a bowling alley.

Bowling was new to her, so it wasn't surprising when her bowling balls always slid down to the side gutter, preventing her from hitting a single pin. Beastboy though, noticed her dilemma and came up behind her, without warning, sliding his arms around her, taking hers in his own and showing her the proper movements and techniques. She wasn't paying attention to him however. She was just leaning into him, enjoying the warmth and contentment that being so close to him provided.

Immediately that warmth was removed as he pulled away, she found herself longing and needing that warmth to return. So when they got home, she grabbed him by his collar and pulled him into a long kiss. Immediately she pulled away, she thanked him for the amazing outing and flew off leaving him dazed and confused. From that moment, she knew she had a thing for Beastboy. The problem was how to act on it.

And that problem followed her till date. She watched him squirm some more on the couch before jumping up in victory as the T.V boomed "WINNER!"

Cyborg walked in and after greeting them all appropriately, he sat down and waited for his microwave breakfast to finish up, freshly poured cup of OJ in hand. "Hey Star, what's up." He asked taking a sip from his cup of orange juice.

She didn't respond, and he followed her gaze to Beastboy who was doing an awkwardly long dance on the couch. He looked back at her and her smiling dazed face. He had seen that face before. He had that face anytime he looked at any plate of meaty delicacies served to him, before it disappears seconds later.

He shook her shoulders gently, which took her out of her hypnotized state of mind. "Still don't know how to tell him huh." Was all he said, as Starfire glanced up at him. She glanced back at Beastboy before sighing.

Of course Cyborg knew. He wasn't dumb. In fact almost everyone in the tower knew, except the green changeling of course.

"I just do not know how to go about it. I just wish there was an easy way to tell him I like him without making a complete fool of myself."

"Star, there are millions of ways to tell him without making a fool of yourself. I mean look at him." Beastboy, who was still dancing, slipped on the couch and fell face first to the floor, before raising his hand in thumbs up and shouting "I'm OK!"

"In fact, I'll be surprised if he doesn't make a fool of himself." Starfire giggled, and then sighed. "I believe I am just being shy. But what will I begin a conversation with. I cannot just ask him on a date without any reason."

Cyborg sighed. He got up and grabbed the game case and gave it to Starfire. Then he opened it and showed her the pamphlet. "You see that game he's playing? Well this pamphlet has everything you need to know about the game. Knowing Beastboy, he is a learn as you go kinda guy. He would skip instructions and learn the game his own way, so chances are he wouldn't know all the moves. Why not play some games with him. Robin and I are heading out with the T- car and I'm very sure Raven wouldn't be interested anytime soon, so he'll need someone to hang out with." He stood up as the micro wave made a small ringing noise. "Well see ya later Star. Bye BB." He told them as he walked out.

"Bye Cy." Beastboy said as he started his game up again.

Star looked at the pamphlet, and opened it and began to read.

 **Back to present.**

"Well… let us just call it beginner's luck." She said with a sweet smile.

"Well, beginner's luck won't help you in the next game." Beastboy said picking up his controller, a determined look on his face.

"You are so on!" Starfire said gripping her controller too.

 **Author's note:** **Yep here's another one. I know these may seem short, but remember I am typing on impulse. I just type whatever comes to mind and try to fit them all into a fic. I am glad that the first chapter got some little buzz. I wasn't even expecting to post the next one so early. But I'm glad all the same. I can't really say when the next idea will come, but expect it soon. Though it would help if you gave me key words I could use for the next chapter. Like 'On the roof at night in the cold.'… Wait that's pretty good, I could use that.**

 **Chipman27 out!**


	3. Revealed

**Enjoy the Fic**

Starfire sat on the roof of the Titans Tower staring over the bay as the night stars glistened and reflected on the water surface. Tears streaks stained her face as she cried a little. The door opened up behind her and footsteps were heard coming her way. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"I said I wanted to be left alone for a while." Starfire stated, her voice cracking as she tried to stop herself from crying.

Beastboy sat quietly beside her. "I just taught you needed some company, considering the major news we received downstairs."

"It is no one's concern. I just need some time to regain myself."

"I respect that Star, but I just don't want you to be by yourself. Especially now. Who knows what can happen to you in this…"

"I don't need protection Beastboy. I am…"

"The brave warrior princess from planet Tamaran, I know but that doesn't mean you can't be hurt once in a while."

She turned to him, preparing a retort, but her resolve quickly broke and she ended up crying into his shoulder. "There we go, let it all out." He said hugging her and stroking her hair. They just sat there enjoying each other's comfort in peaceful silence as Starfire let out her worries.

She stopped crying and just sat there, hugging him. "Now tell me Kori, what's wrong?" He asked, using her real name so she would know he was serious.

"I just was not ready. I liked him. I could even claim that I loved him. Then he suddenly announces that he is dating Raven. It all took me by surprise."

Beastboy smiled "Believe it or not Kori but you're not alone in this."

Starfire looked up at him from her shoulder. "Do you mean?"

"Yeah. I mean no normal human being can get so painfully rejected for a simple joke so many times and still come back. Of course I liked Raven. A lot. But from the very start I knew they were together."

Starfire's eyes widened. "It wasn't hard. I'm not as dumb as you guys probably think I am. I started getting suspicious when they came out every morning at the same time. Then I became even more suspicious when they started going out together once in a while. But all my suspicions were confirmed when I walked by their room and heard them both in Raven's room. They were talking about… well they were…" he made a hand gesturing the both of them.

"They were talking about us." Starfire completed the sentence for him.

"Apparently they had found out that we liked them and were trying to figure out how they would subtly reveal themselves without hurting our feelings too bad." He began to tear up. "Raven even said that me liking her was quote and unquote 'Annoying and childish'."

Starfire felt bad for the changeling. He clearly had it much worse than she ever could. "Oh Garfield." She pulled him into a hard less bone crushing hug.

They sat there cuddling, talking, joking as the sad aura slowly became more cheerful.

Beastboy suddenly stood up. "Well, since we've got our problems settled, why don't we head back in?"

Starfire stood up with him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you for this Gar. This talk really helped."

"N…n…no pro…problem." She leaned towards him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

Beastboy stood still, his brain struggling to keep up with what just happened.

Starfire giggled and took his hand before dragging him along to the roof door.

 **Author's note:** **And here's number 3. I feel as if I am really on a roll with this thing. Sorry if Beastboy or even Starfire feel a little OC, but I just couldn't fit any of their happy go lucky cheerful attitudes into this. It actually turned out much more serious than I expected. I didn't even know I could be this serious!**

 **On another note, if your still reading this stupefying long author's note, I really can't guaranty daily uploads like this for much longer. I probably have all this free time because it is weekend. But today is Monday, and Monday means tests, long lectures, annoying teachers and students, long assemblies, waking up 5 AM and being in school for almost 8 hours, along with other numerous nuisances. Ugh I hate Mondays.**

 **Chipman27 out!**


	4. Practice Date

Starfire paced around her room, different emotions circling through her mind. "Today is the day," she kept repeating to herself "Finally; Beastboy will help me conquer my fear." She put on a brave face and marched out of the room.

Beastboy and Cyborg were having their usual morning. It was a fight over the stove. That moment of intense argument over meat and pretend meat, that somehow had eventually become normal in the tower. Then normal turned to abnormal as Starfire marched in. "Best of mornings friend Beastboy and friend Cyborg." Suddenly that confident aura that had been flowing off her disappeared as she turned to face Beastboy.

"Beastboy, I have a favor to request of you." Starfire said shyly.

"Sure, Star anything."

"Would you go out on a date with me?" All she got was silence. "Beastboy… Cyborg… are you alright?"

Cyborg's cybernetic red eye flickered off a few times as he and Beastboy's brain functions slowed to a crawl.

"You want to go on a date… with me?!" Beastboy asked hysterically. Starfire simply nodded, and as if on cue, they collapsed onto the table.

Starfire giggle at their antics. She then looked down to the ground. "So, do you accept?"

Beastboy immediately shot up. "Of course I do… why wouldn't I? This is the opportunity of a life time!" Starfire once again giggled.

Cyborg got up as well. "Star, if I may ask, why you would suddenly want to ask Beastboy out."

"It is hard to explain, but let's just say that I need practice."

"For what?" Beastboy asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

"You see, I was hoping that Robin would ask me on a date, but as I began to think, I realized that I would not know how to act if I were on a date with him. So I would like Beastboy to teach me how to properly act."

"Come on Star, you can't think that I would be the best to take you on a date. Heck Raven can do better on a date than me."

"I have thought about it well Beastboy, and I believe you would be the best for this."

"Well if you say so Star."

Starfire squealed with joy and pulled him into a death bear hug.

Cyborg simply watched the two. Star going on a date with Beastboy, so she can go on a date with Robin. This wouldn't end well. He saw how disappointed Beastboy looked when Starfire said it was for Robin. Nothing good can come of this.

 **Later.**

"Take care of her." Cyborg said as he gave Beastboy the keys.

"Yeah I will Cyborg." Beastboy replied his costume replaced with a light blue button up shirt and blue trousers.

"Don't hurt her."

"Sure Cyborg."

"Have her back before 9PM."

"I will Cyborg."

"And of course never scratch her. Ever!"

"Wait why would I… You're talking about your car aren't you?"

"Who else would I be talking about?"

"Um I don't know, maybe the girl I'm about to take out."

"Oh yeah." Cyborg replied flustered. "Um... take care of her, don't hurt her and… have a good time."

Beastboy smiled. "Thanks Cy, I will."

"I am ready Beastboy." A small shy voice came from the garage door.

"OK Star, let go… oh… oh." Beastboy's jaw dropped at he stared at Starfire.

She wore a jean jacket over a light pink t-shirt that had a Hello Kitty picture on it, along with long blue skinny jeans. ( **Mini** **_AN" I'm not too good at describing clothes, so forgive me if that sounded a little confusing._** ) To anyone else, it was normal casual wear, but to Beastboy, it was astonishing.

Starfire giggled at his expression before walking over to the passenger side to open the door. Before she could make contact with the handle, Beastboy had woken up, and rushed to open the door for her.

Starfire, unknown to the custom, giggled and with a small playful bow towards Beastboy, entered the car.

Beastboy skipped to the other end and entered the car, started the engine and drove off into the underground tunnel that connected the Tower to the main land.

As Cyborg watched them leave, he recounted the events in his head. It was clear that Beastboy had a thing for Starfire. He just hoped that nothing would happen to damage the relationship of the others.

"So, where are we going Beastboy?" Starfire asked.

"Well I thought we could go watch a movie, then we could go to the local arcade and finally a little surprise for the end."

"Wow Beastboy, how did you plan of all that in the small space of two hours."

"Well, this is your first date, and I want to make it special for you. Hopefully, Robin can follow up."

Starfire blushed a little. "Thank you Beastboy."

"Hey no problem, what are friends for right? Plus, I borrowed some cash from Cyborg, so I can pay for everything."

Later, they arrived at the movie theatre. They stood by the posters, deciding what to watch.

"I have always wanted to watch this movie Pool of Dead."

"Deadpool! Um Star, that movie has too many…" he cleared his throat "…lewd references."

"Oh please Beastboy, I am sure that I can handle it." She pulled out her ultimate pleading weapon. The puppy dog eyes. Her eyes slowly widened.

"Oh no… not that!" Her lips began to quiver. "I just don't think…" she began to whimper. "Well maybe…" and the deal seller, she somehow managed to make a tear fall from her eye.

"OK, OK, fine, just… put that away please!"

Starfire giggled, then dragged him by his hand and pulled him towards the ticket booth.

Two hours later, they walked out of the theatre, Beastboy looking like he was feeling dozens of emotions at once, and Starfire looked amazed and confused.

"That was a most wonderful movie. It was filled with action, and I personally enjoyed the romance scenes.

"I know right… the movie was funny serious at the same time. I loved it."

"There are a few words I do not understand though. It may be one of those lewd phrases you were talking about."

"Ok what was one of them." She leaned towards him and whispered into his ear.

Beastboy's eyes widened. "That word?"

"Yes, that word, he seemed to shout it out multiple times during fight scenes."

"Um Star, I don't feel comfortable describing that word to you."

"Oh, then I would simply research it on the internet."

"NO!" Beastboy shouted immediately. Starfire's cute innocence would be lost forever if she ever searched that word.

"Um, I will, but not… not now. Maybe some other time the word comes up.

Starfire smiled and leaned towards his ear again and whispered "Of course, I will make sure to remind you." She then moved away and skipped to the exit, a little giggle erupting from her. Of course she knew what that word meant. She wasn't that naïve.

Beastboy stood still for a minute, his heart pounding at an uncontrollable rate, his cheeks and ears heated up, and he was sure he had a nose bleed. Then he shook his head and quietly walked after Starfire.

The next stop on their date list was to one of Beastboy's favorite places, the Jump City Arcade.

They entered the arcade and were instantly greeted with the sounds of tokens rushing, games playing, and all around friendly chatter.

They walked over to the cashier, and paid for all the tokens they would need to play for hours.

"So what do you want to play first Star?"

Star pointed in glee at a nearby Dance Dance Revolution game.

Beastboy sighed, already guessing that it would be her first choice.

They walked over to it and inserted the required number of tokens, and then the game started.

They immediately began to move their feet, stepping on the arrows, matching the instructions on the screen. They played level after level together, almost in sync as they moved to the rhythm of the song.

Starfire jumped around happy, somehow managing to match all the moves of the avatar on the screen, while Beastboy, though having fun, struggled to keep going with the ecstatic movements by Starfire.

Beastboy finally gave up, and fell off as the words on the screen read 'Game Over'

Starfire still laughing and enjoying herself continued to dance, following the arrows that became faster and faster with each step.

Beastboy stood and watched her. The way her face scrunched up in concentration, but she still managed to laugh once in a while when she almost missed a step. The way her hair bounced up and down over and over as she spun and jumped. She was perfect. She was bubbly, she was cheeky, she was cute, and she was amazing. Then a quick tap on his head and a quick shake pulled him out of his train of thought. _'I don't care how this date goes, but I will make the best of it while I can.'_

Starfire slipped and began to fall, the sudden action not allowing her to react and float, but Beastboy caught her before she could fall. They stared into each other's eyes for a second before Starfire burst out laughing. "That was amazing!" Beastboy smiled. _'I promise.'_

Beastboy stared at his watch and his eyes widened. He pushed the gas down as hard as he could, and turned the wheel as his virtual car turned a sharp curve and crossed the finish line. Big bold letters appeared on the screen _'1_ _st_ _Place.'_

"Oh no, again. Let's do it again Beastboy!"

"I would love to Star, but we would miss the surprise if we don't go now." Beastboy declared as he grabbed her hand and led her to the exit.

The drive was silent but comfortable as they drove down the streets of Jump, to a location only known to Beastboy.

Finally Starfire broke the silence. "Where are we going Beastboy?"

"It's a place that I usually go sometimes to clear my head. It's just a little bit out of Jump and the sight is awesome to witness. I haven't taken anyone there and I don't know if others visit, but it's nice and quiet and definitely perfect for a date."

Starfire blushed a little at the fact that he wanted to impress her so much as to tell her his secret spot.

A fifteen minute drive later and they were at the spot. It was close to the edge of a cliff at opening up into a vast body of water. Beastboy and Starfire came out, and then Beastboy opened the back door and pulled out a picnic basket.

He and Starfire set up a nice little picnic area and they sat down. Beastboy began to eat a tofu sandwich with a can of soda, while Starfire was eating a fruit salad, a bottle of cola by her side.

"So Beastboy, where is this surprise you spoke of."

"Just wait for it." Suddenly, there was a bright glint in her eyes which forced her to close them. Then she opened them and gasped at the sight. The sun was setting down below the horizon and cast an orange reddish glow on the water body, as a closer look allowed the marine life swimming below the water, to become visible, occasionally surfacing, jumping and diving back in. It was a truly breath taking sight.

She turned back to Beastboy. He was looking out to the sea too, the sun light casting a bright glow to his face, adding more details to his features. Starfire stared at him and didn't know when she muttered his name.

He turned to her and found her staring at him. He smiled and took her hand in his, before turning back to watch the sun set the rest of the way, giving way for the night.

Beastboy stood. "Come on Star, the night's still young. How about we make one last stop before we head home?"

Starfire nodded and allowed Beastboy to pull her up. "How about we go to the fair?"

"Sure why not." They packed up the leftovers and walked to the car.

Minutes later and they were at their last destination for the day. The Fair.

They walked around and played games, rode rides, and had fun, but all good things had to end, and they had to head home before it became too dark, but before they left, just one more ride to end the day which way the Ferris Wheel.

They paid with their last two tickets, and the ride started, and after almost a minute, they were at the top. The ride suddenly stopped, and didn't move, and like one of those classic cheesy romance movies, they were conveniently stuck at the top of the Ferris Wheel. Luckily this isn't a cheesy romance movie. It's a cheesy romance fic… hehehe.

"Ugh, I hate when this happens. Well at least we have this beautiful view." Beastboy stated simply as he positioned himself to face towards the city area to watch the lights that illuminated the city.

"Beastboy?" Starfire spoke beside him.

"Yeah Star?" they looked at each other.

"Is this how all dates are supposed to end? With this aching feeling in your chest and a warm feeling in my heart?" she asked.

"Only if you had a real special time with your date."

Starfire smiled. "Then I had a real special time with you Beastboy."

They both blushed. "There is also something to use to end these dates." Starfire leaned towards him.

"Yes Beastboy." She looked at him, her eyes reflecting the blinking lights.

"We have to um… you know." He slowly moved his head towards hers.

They were inches apart, lips almost connected, and then a sudden jerk moved them forward, braking the moment completely.

"Oh… um never mind." They both turned away and face palmed, silently cursing the guy who repaired the machine.

It was almost 11PM when they arrived at the tower. The ops room was dimly lit as it was clear that the other titans had turned in for the night.

Starfire turned to Beastboy. "I had a wonderful date today Beastboy. Thank you. I hope Robin will be able to show me as much of a special time."

Beastboy smiled. "I hope so too." Then he yawned, "Well nighty night Star. I hope Robin says yes." He began to walk away.

"Beastboy wait." Beastboy turned around, but was almost pushed to the ground as Starfire ambushed him with a kiss. It was simple. Just lips touching lips, with no special action, but to them both, it was electrifying. They both wanted more, to ravage each other mercilessly, but still, they pulled away, before this got too hot for them to handle.

"That is my way of thanking you for the wonderful day." Starfire smirked at him.

"Well… you're… welcome." He responded to her, a little out of breath at what just happened.

Starfire giggled and moved out of the room.

Beastboy stood glued to the spot, and stared at the door. Then he slapped himself and shook his head. "Get a hold of yourself man!" he shouted to himself before walking out of the room.

 **Author's Note:** **Hey guys guess who… its me! I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Life caught up to me quickly, and with school now in full gear, It is really hard to maintain myself in school, and still update. Anyway, now that I have gotten a good look at my schedules, I can proudly put up a schedule.**

 **Here are the rules of my upgrade schedule.**

 **1.) I will post at least one or at most three new chapters per week end. Note my weekend starts from Friday, so any moment from around 3PM on Fridays, expect a new chapter.**

 **2.) If I fail to update during the week end, I will struggle to post during the week, whenever I am free.**

 **3.) If I fail to update for a whole week, I will post at least two chapters during the following week, and I will make that chapter as long as I possibly can. I will keep to these rules until I post at least 50 chapters to this fic.**

 **Thanks for listening. Oh and here is an additional piece that just popped into my head.**

 **Days Later**

Beastboy and Starfire sat on the couch watching a movie when a certain word was shouted across the speaker that peeked Starfire's attention.

Slowly, Starfire floated closer to Beastboy and before he could react, pounced on him. He looked down at him with a smirk on her face. "Now Beastboy remember that word I told you about in the theatre." He nodded. "I will not allow you to leave this area until you tell me what that word means. Now how is it pronounced again. F-U-C-K."

Suddenly the ops room door opened, and the three other titans stared wide eyed at the scene before them, and Beastboy's only response was "Oh fuck."

 **Author's Note:** **I just had to write that. Sorry for the fowl language, but it was just in my head and I had to type it. If you mind or don't mind, please let me know, it could greatly affect my writing in the future. P.S longest chapter so far.**

 **Chipman27 out!**


	5. April Fools

**Author's Note** **: Hey guys, ever have that moment where you're in the shower and you get an awesome idea for the next chapter. You get out and rush to your laptop only to realise at the last moment that you accidentally punched the screen during a rage fit. Then you try to get your phone and can't find it. Then you go to ask your parents and they tell you that they took it because exams are starting the next week. Then you spend the next three exam weeks sulking, and when they finally give you back, you open the website, open your account, open the keypad and just before you start tying, you realise that you totally forgot your awesome idea... No just me... Well ok then,**

 **Enjoy the fic**

A loud farting sound can be heard as Starfire sits down on the couch with Jinx who was visiting. She reached under her and pulled out a rubber whoopie cushion. A small chuckle was heard behind them. They both turned around to see Beastboy laughing his butt off the kitchen counter.

He comically held his nose while still laughing "Warn us before you rip one Star. April fools. I love April 1st" He took one last sip of his of his glass of orange juice before leaving the room still chuckling to himself.

"Friend Jinx, what is this April Fools?" Starfire asked as she folded the whoopie cushion.

"It's this stupid day every year that jerks use as an excuse to play annoying, though I gotta admit hilarious pranks on people. I'm cool with it, just as long as no one pranks me."

"Well why don't we do the prank pulling of our own?." Starfire asked excitedly

"Yeah... yeah!" Suddenly a certain green changeling popped into mind. "And i know the perfect chump to pull it on."

Later that night, Beastboy sat alone on the couch playing games. He was so engulfed in the game that he didn't notice Starfire who floated into the room and sat beside him.

"Beastboy, I... I wanted to speak to you about something important." She placed her head on his arm. Beastboy hummed to show his acknowledgment.

"Do you remember when I spoke to you about Robin and I?"

Beastboy paused his game, now giving her his full attention.

"I think I have found a compatible mate." She said shyly and clung onto his arm. Beastboy's throat suddenly became extremely dry. "And w-wh-who would tha-that b-b-be?" He stuttered out.

"I would like you to guess." Beastboy gulped. "Aqua lad?" She shook her head. "Kid Flash?" She shook her head again. "Cyborg?" Starfire giggled and shook her head. "Well the give me a clue here." He said getting a little impatient.

"He's named after a popular cartoon cat who hates Mondays." Beastboy's eyes widened. "You mean...?

Starfire jumped onto his lap and brought het face barely an inch to his. "Beastboy, would you be my mate?"

Beastboy's heart jumped into his mouth and fell back down creating a large lump on his throat.

"I... I... I..." He stammered out. Starfire giggled and brought her mouth to his ear. "We could have so much fun together." Beastboy shivered as the hot air blew against his ear.

"I... I... I..." She moved back and put on a pouty face. "Or do you not like me."

"I... I... I..." Suddenly a voice spoke up from a dark hidden corner in the room. "Damn girl you are good. You should probably stop now. We're just pulling a prank, we don't wanna break him."

Starfire poked his head but he didn't budge. "I... I... I..."

"Well we should probably leave him alone. Oh and Beastboy..." She and Starfire leaned in and gave him a peck on each cheek. "April Fools!" They shouted in unison, sticking their tongues out at him before walking out of the room giggling hysterically.

"I... I... I..." He slowly slid to the ground. "I... I... I hate April Fools!" He wailed and started crying

 **Author's Note:** **Hey guys... Long time no see. Well before you rage off at me let me entertain you with the living bad luck tragedy that is my life.**

 **You see I love video games. But sometimes they get too annoying for my liking. So when I came home after one of the worst bad school games I could ever wish for, I start playing this game called Clash Royale. After losing 30 games in a row, my anger levels sprung through the roof. So I um sorta gave my laptop an uppercut. So 4 weeks later I'm having a shower and boom I get this awesome idea for the next chapter of this fic. I rush to my room, plug my laptop to charge, wait hours and boom when I put it on, guess what, the screen is shattered. Then I try to get my phone. I spend about 1 hour searching for it. I ask my mum and dad for it and guess the fuck what? They took it because its exam week. I get it back three weeks later and guess what, I totally forgot what the hell the awesome idea was... So good to get that off my chest. Phew if you're still reading this, then thanks for your support. Oh and if you spotted any mistakes, accept my dearest apologies. I using my stupid phone. Well see ya next time.**


	6. Something about Beastboy

**Author's Note** **: Here's another** **one**. **I feel so** **proud for updating so fast. I hope you guys like this one.**

 **Enjoy the fic.**

A soft knocking was heard on the door of Starfire's quarters. She lazily sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. Some more knocks were heard. "I'm coming!" She tiredly got up and floated to the door. She pressed a button on the side panel and the metallic door slid open.

To her pleasant shock and surprise it was Raven that stood in front of the door, tightly clenching a pillow to her chest. "Raven? Is their something you need of me?" She asked still a little sleepy.

Raven looked away shyly. "Can... can we talk?"

Starfire gave her room to enter "Of course." Raven slowly walked into the room clearly a little uneasy of the events about to occur.

They both sat cross legged, opposite from each other. "What would you like to speak on Raven?"

Raven seemed to hug the pillow tighter. "It's about... someone in the tower." She looked away as a slight blush crept onto her cheeks.

"And who may that be?" Starfire asked patiently, clearly understanding that whatever she was about to say must have been quite embarrassing.

"It's... It's..." She took a deep breath and let it out. "It's Beastboy."

Starfire gasped. "Did he do something? If he did anything to you, I will..."

Raven waved her hands in front of her. "No No No, he didn't do anything wrong."

Starfire was suddenly confused. "Then what is wrong?" She lay down on the bed and raised her legs in the air, kicking them back and forth.

"You see I think I might... Well I think he... You see I..." Raven's blush deepened by several shades.

Starfire started to smile then grin. Soon het smile almost reached literally from ear to ear. "You like him!" She squealed, feeling overjoyed for her friend.

Raven quickly clasped her hand over her mouth to quiet her. When she released her hand, Starfire still let out a quieter squeal.

Raven blushed but smiled a bit "Yes, I do." Starfire squealed again. "Have you told him?!" Starfire asked excitedly.

Raven frowned. "Well that is actually why I came to see you." She bit on her bottom lip. "Romance isn't really my strong point. I need some advice, and you are the most sensible choice."

Starfire giddily pounced on her trapping her in a tight bear hug. "That is most wonderful Raven. We must prepare immediately. You have to show him how much you love him."

Raven blushed a deep red. "I think love is too strong a word to describe how I feel." Starfire heard her and giggled.

The next morning, Beastboy sat on the couch playing video games as usual.

Raven and Starfire stood by the ops room doors. "Are you ready Raven?" Raven nodded, slight fear and determination written clearly on her face. She took deep breaths and walked towards Beastboy.

Starfire leaned against the wall and watched them. _'They look so cute together'_

She smile at Beastboy. It would be a lie if she said she didn't know what made Raven fall for him. His kind and caring nature, his happy go lucky personality, the fact that he literally spent fifty percent of his day trying to make everyone happy even if he wasn't.

It was something she greatly admired and sometimes longed for. She has personally loved being by his side. She always felt happy and content whenever she was by his side. She had never taken into consideration as to why she always felt like this whenever he was around her. _'Maybe I am in love with him as well'_ She gasped as her eyes widened and a blush crept onto her cheeks. The sudden realisation taking her by surprise as she never really thought of that possibility.

His smile, his laugh, jus him. She loved him. She glanced at the couple, Beastboy trying to explain something about the game he was playing to Raven who seemed yo be struggling to stay with him, but was smiling no the less.

She focused her attention to Beastboy who seemed to notice her staring and flashed her a quick smile. That brief moment, she felt her heart flutter and a warm feeling in her stomach. She was in love with him. But it was too late. She had to be a good friend. She couldn't betray Raven like that.

Suddenly the sound of glass breaking pulled her from her thoughts. Raven stomped past her apparently mad about something. "Why do I even try?" She murmured to herself. Just before she walked out, she turned to Starfire. "Could you... um... see if he's ok?" She asked shyly before walking out as the doors automatically closed behind her.

Starfire nodded and walked out to the Island beach just as a green fish hopped out of the water and changed to the green changeling. "Hey Star. Well I guess I annoyed het again huh. Well I'll still keep trying." Star smiled. ' _That is what we love you for.'_

"Come on, Cyborg isn't here. Wanna play some games?" He asked as he walked past her. "I would love to." She squealed as she skipped to him and unexpectedly clung to his arm causing him to blush. "Hey, what's with the sudden contact?"

She giggled. "Nothing." She sat down on the couch with him, grabbed a controller and snuggled into him again, enjoying his warmth. "Nothing at all."

 **Author's Note** **: And boom I am done. I'm so happy. With the way things at going, the next chapter should be out before this upcoming Sunday. I once again apologies for and horrible mistake that you may have noticed. I'm getting a new phone eventually. Hopefully it will be one that makes it easier to type online. Well until next time my faithful followers.**

 **Chipman27 out!**


	7. Snowed In

**Author's Note** **: I'm late! I'm late! I'm so sorry, you see school's starting on Monday and I had to go back to school shopping... And I hate back to school shopping and... and... awww forget it. Once again I am sorry for being late.**

 **Enjoy the fic**

Beastboy practically crawled on the ground, chanting "Please please please." to an unconvinced Robin.

"Seriously Beastboy, no means no. We are not taking a vacation. Crime never sleeps so why should we?" Robin stated simply. But Beastboy was undeterred.

"Ok, don't take it as a vacation. I know a neighbouring town with a good ski resort already covered in snow. We go there, have some fun, come back. No harm done."

Robin contemplated it. "But what if something happens while we're gone?"

Cyborg turned away from the stove to join in to their conversation. "Oh come on Robin. We just leave and have some fun for a couple of hours. Their won't really be much harm done. We go, we come back. No problem."

Robin sighed. "Alright, just as long as everyone agrees."

"I agree!" Beastboy chimed, beaming happily at the team leader.

"Sure sounds fun." Cyborg agreed now fully paying attention to the meal he was preparing.

"It sounds most wonderful." Starfire said enthusiastically turning around on the couch to face them.

All eyes fell on Raven who sat in the corner reading a book. Feeling the eyes on her she looked up from the book and gave them a shrug and a none caring "Meh."

Beastboy jumped up in glee. "Then it's settled." He raised his finger triumphantly. "We're going skiing!"

The next day, all the Titans packed into the T-car as Cyborg closed the trunk filled with all their stuff. He jogged over to the drivers side and got in before he turned to address the others.

"Alright is everybody set?" They all nodded. "Good, no one has to go to the bathroom because I ain't stopping this car for nothing till we get there." They nodded again showing their acknowledgment.

"I hope on body got no food back there cause I swear if I see even a single crumb when we get down..."

"Just shut up and drive already!" An agitated Beastboy shouted out, clearly annoyed by his antics. "Ok I'm just warning you guys." He put the key in the ignition and started his drive to the resort.

1:27 PM

The Titans stares in awe at the winter wonderland that lay before them. The freshly laid snow provided a long track for the eager skiing enthusiasts who rode down and went back up for another go.

"Alright then..." He walked to the trunk of the T-car, popped I open and brought out his green snow board. "Who wants to go skiing."

Cyborg shook his head. "Sorry bro, but I can't risk getting water damage from the melting snow. I'll just stick inside, check out the restaurant, maybe they have an all you can eat buffet." His mouth watered as he turned away from them and walked to the large shack that served as the main building.

"I can't either. I've got too much paperwork to catch up on." Beastboy rolled his eyes. Of course Robin brought work with him.

"I would love to but..." Beastboy couldn't place it, but he felt like that statement was supposed to be sarcastic or ironic in some form. She pulled out a book previously hidden in her cloak. "But I really have to finish this next chapter."

Now it was just him and Starfire. "What about you Star, wanna go snow boarding with me?"

Starfire smiled eagerly "I would love to but I am not well acquainted with the sport. Also I do not possess the board.

"No prob, this board's pretty long. Why don't you just ride with me?"

"That would be most enjoyable." She said excitedly.

And with that they walked over and sat down on the ascending chairs.

2:03PM

Beastboy stepped onto the board and strapped in as Starfire latched on behind him. He pushed off, both him and Starfire enjoying the sudden rush of wind. Beastboy angled his body left and right, his body weight pushing the board in the desired direction. Starfire mimicked his movements, their combined weight pushing the board wildly around. Suddenly while tackling a bumpy down draft, he began to loose control. He swayed around trying to regain control but the momentum gained from both him and Starfire on the board was too much.

He tried to alert Starfire of the imminent threat of his lack of control, but by the time she caught on and tried to pull them into the air, the board clipped a random rock sending Beastboy hurdling to the ground, Starfire, whose hands were around his waist was quickly pulled along.

They began to roll, the shock and sudden situation not allowing any of the two to react and stop each other. They crashed into a cave outside of the track around the edge of the small forest of trees close to the track.

Once they made contact with the back of the cave, the blow caused them to rattle snow that had accumulated atop the cave which fell and completely blocked out the entrance.

Starfire groaned and got up, but got left with pitch black darkness. Realising the situation, she charged power to her fist, illuminating the cave for a second before firing a bolt at the snow. A hole was created, but just as quickly, nor snow fell to cover it up.

She repeated this action several times only to get the same result.

The commotion stared up Beastboy who tried to get up but immediately fell back down and clutched his knee.

Starfire gasped and lit up her hand casting an eerie green shadow around the cave. "Beastboy. Are you okay?"

He tried to stand again but fell back once again with a grunt. " Yeah yeah I'm just... a little sore." He rubbed his knee.

"Can you change into something that has the power to break this wall of snow." She pointed her fist towards the snow barrier that kept them trapped. He limped up, tough through it. He began to morph and suddenly he let out a shriek of pain before falling to the ground.

"Beastboy!" Starfire rushed to his side. Beastboy groaned. "Let's just call Robin." He pulled out his communicator. Unfortunately it was too damaged to make a call from the crash.

Starfire pulled out hers from her jacket. It was still well protected and in good shape. She pressed a few button on the screen and it showed static for a second before Robin showed up on the screen in static. "Robin can you hear me."

"Ro... Zzzt... re what's... Zzt...p" his scratched up voice came over the communicator.

"Robin we're trapped under a pile of snow. We need some help getting out. Can you hear us?"

"Yeah... Zzzt... can... Zzzt...oming to... Zzzt... et you.. Zzzt...Can you... Zzzt... tell where y... Zzzt... re?"

"Um not really. But we crashed around the middle on the mountain."

"Alri... Zzzt... Hang ti... Zzzt... 're on... Zzzt... way. Robin... Zzzt... out." The communicator went blank.

"Ok so all we have to do is wait." Beastboy said calmly. "No problem."

2:31PM

"Star we have a huge problem." Starfire sleeply hummed showing her attention. "I think I'm getting Closter phobic. The walls closing in. I'm seeing spots." He gasped. "Everything is green!"

"Beastboy..." she said bluntly, simply raising her lit hand that was still illuminating the room in a green light.

"Oh." was all he could respond with.

2:54PM

"Star. I want you to do me a favour." Beastboy asked shifting his weight so that he leaned on her.

"Of course Beastboy." She smiled lightly.

"If I say anything stupid within the time we spend here, I want you to slap me as hard as you can."

"Is that really necessary?" She asked concerned.

He grabbed her shoulders. "If you don't want to spend the next few weeks awkwardly avoiding me then yes. It is necessary."

3:15PM

"Starfire. There is something I need to get off my chest right now." Beastboy said sounding worn out.

"Yes Beastboy?" Starfire asked her too feeling wart and tired.

"I don't know if we'll make it out of here alive, but I want you to know this right now princess. I love you. I have been in love with you. I don't care what Robin says does or how he feel but I am head over heels in love with you. I just wanna know how you feel."

"Oh Beastboy." Starfire said slowly, caressing his face. Then suddenly she let go, raised her hand and sent him flying to the wall.

He turned, grabbed his cheek and with all the voice he could let out he shouted "OWWW!"

"What was that for?!" He asked dumbfounded.

"You said if you said anything stupid I should slap you hard." She said a little confused.

"Anything... yeah... Yeah I was umm... just testing you. Ummm... Good job Star." He said sadly.

3:36PM

Starfire stared at the sleeping form of Beastboy who was laying in her lap in kitten form.

"You are so cute." She said affectionately as he scratched behind his ear causing him to purr.

She lay down, suddenly feeling tired. "Oh Beastboy." She pulled him close to her chest. "I love you too."

4:01PM

Robin poked his staff at a snowed in cave. "Um guys... you in there?"

"Guys stand back." Cyborg said as he pointed his arm at the block in. His arm changed and took on a gun like form. It blasted out flames which quickly melted the snow.

Robin, Cyborg and even Raven gasped at the sight before them.

Starfire and Beastboy (Who had morphed back to normal) lay cuddling on the ground their faces inches apart, their arms wrapped around each other, their legs tangled together.

Raven simply walked away muttering "I don't wanna know."

"Um... At least their still clothed right." Cyborg said awkwardly.

Robin just simply stared a strange new feeling bubbling at the pit of his stomach. He has felt this emotion before, he just didn't know where.

4:14PM

Beastboy and Starfire sat now awake in the Resort's Restaurant, sipping freshly made hot cocoa.

Robin cleared his throat. "So um... what happened in there?"

"Nothing!" They both shouted in unison, earning a few stares from those around them.

"Um... Nothing special." Beastboy said trying to sound cool.

"Oh come on, you guys spent two hours in there. You can't just say nothing happened."

"I'm sorry Cy but what happens in the cave..."

"Stays in the cave." He heard Starfire complete beside him and turned to give her a smile which she returned.

Robin watched the two closely _Something's going on here.'_ He squinted his eyes through his mask as Beastboy proceeded to tell a joke as Starfire and Cyborg laughed and Raven winced and groaned. _'And I am gonna find out.'_

 **Author's Note** **: And here's another one. As previously stated, school is starting on Monday. Though I my typing apparatus are getting upgraded on Monday school stress will start once I enter for the first Chemistry class. *Shivers* Chemistry.**

 **Anyway. I will try my best to keep to my weekly updates. Though if any factors obstruct my line of creativity, I'll be sure to let you know. But just to let you know, even if I lose all lines of creativity, even if you all abandon me, even if I don't get reviews for three chapter in a row. I am not giving up till I reach 50 chapters.**

 **That's the promise**

 **Chipman27 out!**


	8. Perfect Date Part II

**Author's** **Note** : **Well here's another one. I've got to say I wasn't expecting to write this, but I just re-read this thing and I realized I couldn't leave that chapter, so I decided to continue it. So here it goes. I hope you**.

 **Enjoy the fic.**

Robin has always been the patient type, but there were just some things that pushed him to the wall.

He watched as for the fifth time that day (Yes he had been counting), Starfire seemed to zone out of their dinner date at a small Pizza Parlor, her mind occupied with something that he found himself being quite curious about.

"Starfire, are you listening?" He asked again, already knowing the answer.

She shook herself out of her stupor. She flashed him a sheepish smile. "Apologies Robin. I seem to have my mind occupied with something."

"Clearly. Is it something you can share?"

She shook her head vigorously. "No no no, It is far too embarrassing."

"Are you sure?" He pressed on, determined for the answer that had been a stumbling block to this date since they left the tower.

She bit her bottom lip hesitantly. "I... Robin, last week I went on a date with Beastboy."

Robin's hidden eyes widened behind his mask. In his many months knowing the alien princess, he never though he would hear that sentence from her... or anyone really.

"You... you did?!" He asked, his voice cracking at the end.

Starfire giggled lightly at his expression. "No. It was only a practice for this date... but..."

Robin was quite surprised. Of all the scenarios that he had mentally played out, none of them had this outcome. And there was a but?!" A but meant more surprises and the only reasonable follow up in a conversation like this would be... No, that would be over doing it.

"I can't stop thinking about it. I can't stop thinking about him."

Robin had a long hard spit take of the glass of water he hadn't even realized he had conveniently been drinking.

After a few short coughs and some pats on the back from Starfire he was back to his calm demeanor.

Robin was a man of action. He was a crime fighting detective. He was taught by his mentor Batman to handle any situation. But all this romance stuff was on a whole new level for him.

He stared at Starfire's thoughtful expression and found himself blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

"Do you like him?"

He mentally face palmed. _'Great opener Robin.'_

"I..." She hesitated. Bad sign. She's afraid of the answer, which means she already knows the answer which means...

Robin shook out the inner detective in him. Starfire needed a friend, not a psychologist.

"I don't know. I have never really seen him in such a way until recently."

' _OK Robin. The next thing that comes out of your mouth must be the most helpful and supportive thing you can think of.'_

Unfortunately he couldn't think of anything so he just let his mouth move without thinking.

"Well sometimes it's not that easy. You can think you like someone, but you might just not. Maybe you need a way to convince yourself that he's who you want to be with." He stopped himself. _'Where the heck did that come from?'_

Starfire smiled warmly. "You are right as always Robin. Maybe I need to get him to go on another date with me." Robin's eye twitched at that.

"That... that would be the logical thing to do." he felt a strange anger mixed with a tinge of jealousy curving through his spine.

"Robin." He responded sadly, but was shocked to be pulled into a short but spine tingling kiss by the alien girl who stretched across the table. "Thank you for always being there for me." She kissed him once more on the cheek. "And thank you for understanding."

A goofy smile spread on his face. "No... No problem Star." He cleared his throat. "So wanna head home?"

Starfire simply nodded and they walked to the register to pay for the meal.

A short ride on his motorcycle later, and they were in the Tower's garage.

"Thank you for the wonderful date Robin. I'm sorry if it didn't go as planned."

"Don't sweat it Star. As long as your happy, I'm good."

Starfire smiled, kissed him on the cheek and skipped out of the room.

He smiled and followed her in. This had definitely not been his ideal picture of a date, but he was just happy to see her so happy. Though he know whatever Beastboy was going to do next would make or break it all.

 **Author's Note : Well that's over. Phew I'm bushed. I've got a pile of homework waiting for me on my reading table so I'm not gonna spend anymore time writing** **. I hope you enjoyed the fic. As usual read and write your criticism in that large box down there and put a smile on this teenage part time author's face. Thank you.**

 **Chipman27 out!**


	9. Quizzing for Love

**Author's Note : Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. ****School, responsibilities, homework, long pop quizzes, final exams and of course my normal day to day misadventures kept me down. But I'm on holiday now so... Yay! The next chapter should be out soon enough... it's already written down. It's just a matter of digitalizing it. So without further adieu...**

 **Enjoy the fic**

"Oh dear, this is awkward." Starfire stated simply as she stared at the title of the quiz she was about to take.

After stumbling upon a website that dictates your personality traits based on the answers inputed in a pre-set quiz. Starfire had spent the last half hour surfing for quizzes on the tower computer, answering the question, and squealing at the answer. But she began to regret her new found obsession as her hand itched the mouse closer to click the title of a quiz called "Your Ideal Superhero Soulmate"

She took a deep breath and steadied herself, before clicking and beginning the quiz. "First question." she read aloud "Favourite colour." She paused to think. Her favorite color had always been pink, but she had a fascination for green too.

She searched the option for pink, but couldn't find it, so she went for the next best available which was green.

"Hmm... three favorite traits in a man." Starfire pondered over the options before choosing 'caring, funny and energetic'. The question continued, ten in all until it came to the last question. "Did you enjoy the quiz? Oh yes, I absolutely loved it." She squealed, clicking 'yes'.

The loading screen popped up as her answer was calculated. 'Oh, I hope I do not come to regret this.'

The loading stopped as a picture appeared and caused Starfire to gasp in shock. "Beastboy!" she exclaimed a little taken aback.

She scrolled down aabd read the bio. "This handsome green guy would be a lucky pick for anyone. His bubbly, fun personality will keep you cheerful and active even on the gloomiest of days. A jokester by heart with a beast within, this lovable hunk will stick to your mind no matter what."

Starfire stated blankly at the screen. With a swift motion, she deleted her internet history from the past hour and exited the room, heading towards the main room.

Once there, she made a beeline for the fridge, took a bottle of mustard and began to suck the sweet condiment straight from the bottle.

She started to relax as her mind drifted away from the embarrassing result of that quiz.

 _'It had to be wrong. Beastboy, my soulmate. Highly unlikely. Though the previous quizzes had been mildly accurate.'_ She thought to herself.

Suddenly, rapid movements on the couch alerted her of the presence of someone else in the room. Turning her attention towards it, she could see the very object of her attention surfing channels on the couch.

He squirmed and shifted his body weight multiple times, trying to find a comfortable position to sit.

Starfire walked up to him from behind the couch. At that moment, he flipped himself over, placed his feet onon the head of the couch and leaning his head upside down over the edge.

"Oh hey Star. Is it me or does the couch seem more uncomfortable than usual." Starfire giggled and floated over the couch before sitting beside him.

Beastboy changed into a kitten and hopped onto her lap and lay down, clearly more comfortable as Starfire scratched behind his ear, earning a purr from him.

 _'He is rather cute. Though that may just be because of his current form._ She thought to herself, as pictures of the changeling appeared in her mind. _'No, he is cute even as himself.'_ She began to think over her answers in the quiz. _'He is caring towards others. Though his jokes are not always understandable, he does try to make us laugh. And he does posses an energetic personality.'_

She lifted thethe small kitten to her face. Beastboy, though surprised, kept his form and pawed at her nose. _'I need to find out if this has some truth.'_

"Beastboy, do you mind changing back? " she asked as a small pinkish blush began to grow on her cheeks.

She set him on the couch as he turned back to normal, then he turned back to normal, then stretched. She watched his body. He wasn't big and buff, but he definitely had some muscle mass, which did not fail to show as he stretched his arms.

'He is rather handsome, and for some reason, his elf ears seem to add to his attractiveness.' Her blush grew.

"So, what's up Star? Did you wanna ask me something?" Beastboy asked.

She didn't say anything, She simply leaned her face towards his.

"Uh... Star, what are you..." She cut him off with a kissed him.

Beastboy couldn't move. His eyes remained wide open and began to twitch irregularly. A deep red appeared over his cheeks and ears.

His hands were having a constant battle of whether to hug her or just stay limp.

After a few seconds, Starfire parted and looked at him square in the eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. Green met green as they simply stared at each other.

"Wh-where did that c-comr from." he stammered, out of breath.

"I... you see... It..." she suddenly found it embarrassingly hard to explain the process that lead to this point. "I was making use of the tower computer and doing the surfing of the net, when I came across this website. It had quizzes that tell you rather accurately, of your personality traits after answering a few questions."

Beastboy raised a brow. "What does that have to do with this?"

"Well, you see, I stumbled upon a quiz named 'Your Ideal Superhero Soulmate'and after I answered the question..."

"I came out as your ideal superhero mate." Beastboy concluded for her a little disappointed at the turn of events. "Look Star, those quizzes are not always true. You can't just use them to judge your life."

"But most of them were accurate." She tried to argue.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean all of them are."

Starfire pouted "But I really enjoyed that kiss."

Beastboy sighed "OK, if we were Soulmates, then if I were to take the quiz, you would come out as my answer right." Starfire nodded eagerly. "OK let's go."

"I can't believe this." Beastboy said dumbfounded as he stared at the picture of Starfire. He read the bio "Bubbly, sweet, and fun to be around, this alien beauty would be a treasure for anyone to hold dear."

Starfire was jumping behind him in glee. "I truly believe we are meant to be together now!"

"Wait, wait, let me take one more, just to be sure... I can't believe that two quizzes will have the same answer." He said trying to force his mind away from slowly accepting the idea.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" He shouted as he stared once again at the picture of Starfire. Before he could protest, Starfire swiveled the chair around to face her.

"If I did not believe it before, then I believe it now. We really are soulmates!" she said as she leaned in and kissed him deeper than before.

After they pulled away, Beastboy once again felt numb. 'Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.'

Then suddenly another thought crossed his mind. "Do you think they would take this very well."

"No problem Beasty, I'm sure we can make this work." Beastboy smiled then suddenly realised something.

"Star, you don't think that..."

"That kiss changed my speech pattern. Cool, I know earth words I didn't know before."

"That is gonna be hard to hide. But haven't you already kissed Robin... twice?"

"Yeah, once when we met, and the other, that time in Tokyo."

"Then why didn't it change then the way it did now."

Starfire beamed "Because we really are soulmates!" She squealed as she wrapped him in a bear hug.

"Maybe we are." He said hugging back as a smile tugged at his lips.

Suddenly a bright flash went off beside them. They turned to see Cyborg holding a camera. "Guys!! I've got something to show you!!" He yelled as he ran don the hall leaving the love birds dazed, confused and angry.

 **Author's note: People of the fan fiction world! Your hero has returned!! Oh yeah and I'm here too. Yeah, I'm not gonna give an excuse, I was lazy and I accept it. But fear not, for I shall redeem myself with a new chapter before the end of next week. Trust your least favorite author!**

 **Chipman27 out!**


	10. Unexpected Encounter

**Author's note: You know, every author has a fear. Something that always tugs at the back of their mind whenever they post a new chapter. Some fear of rejection, others fear of dissatisfaction. My fear is repeatation. I'm afraid that if I keep something going for too long I might end up going around and around and may just become boring. That is way, as a proud soldier for the global WAB (War Against Boredom) I have decided to take me first ever crack at an AU to mix things up.**

 **Enjoy the fic.**

When Garfield Logan woke up this morning and you asked him what he was gonna do today, he would most likely shrug and say "Nothing Much."

He was never expecting though to be taking care of a mysterious orange skinned girl that he found wounded in a large crater while out on an evening jog.

It was a night like any other. The food in the fridge had run out and Garfield decided to go out on a grocery run. On his way back, he saw a large hole with something glowing bright orange in the middle. Startled and curious, he grabbed a stick as a weapon and began to slowly advance into the crater. There he found a girl, about his age... by appearance anyway... with a large gash on her left side. Overcome with worry, the inner hero in him took over and he lifted the girl onto his back and carted her home.

And here he stood in his current predicament. How to lightly remove her short purple top to treat the wound that would probably hurt pretty bad when she woke up.

Taking a deep breath, he began to slowly lift her top, only to get a large punch square on his face that sent him staggering back before hitting the wall. He held his nose and wheezed in pain.

The girl stood up on the sofa with a start. She scanned the room before her deep emerald green eyes fell on him. He nervously waved at her as she looked at him curiously. He wandered how she hadn't noticed the large wound on her side.

"H-hey there..." He began and he moved closer to her though still keeping her at arm's length. "What happened to you?"

She simply stared at him with curious eyes. "Hello... do you understand what I'm saying. OK so maybe you don't speak..." He was cut off as the girl suddenly grabbed his cheeks and pulled him close, crashing lips together. To say his eyes widened would be an understatement. He was shocked beyond belief... not complaining... but shocked none the less. This weird stranger was kissing him after just waking up less than five minutes ago.

She released him, both panting for breath. He moved out of her reach. "What the heck was that for!"

"I... apologize. The only way I could understand what you are saying was for us to have lip contact. It's just a way of doing things from where I come from." She said smiling to him.

"Where the heck do you come from?!" He asked trying to keep calm which was proving very hard at the moment.

"I am from the planet Tamaran... though it is not in this galaxy so you might..."

Garfield held up his hands. "Wow wow wow. Planet... like another planet... that is not earth... like an alien planet!"

"Why do you appear so shocked? Are you not aware of the millions of other galaxies and planets all over the universe?"

"Well yeah but... aliens. Oh my God, your an alien... I'm in the same room as an alien."

"Well of course I am an alien. How else would you explain my strange skin hue?"

"I don't know, I though it was some kind of body paint from some comic con I'm not aware of."

She simply giggled. "You are funny friend... friend... Apologies I did not catch your name."

"It's Garfield. Garfield Logan." He said still quite shocked but getting used to it.

"Greetings Garfield, I am Koriand'r." she said with a pleasant smile directed at him.

"Koriand'r... mind if I just call you Kori?" He asked not wanting to disrespect the alien girl by accidentally mispronouncing her name.

She nodded. "So Kori, what brings you to good old planet earth." He mentally groaned at how crazy that would probably sound to anyone who would be listening to the conversation.

Her gaze turned downcast as a stream of different emotions flooded her face. Her eyes seemed to turn bright green, before becoming momentarily glazed with tears, then suddenly it all died as she stared longingly at nothing in particular. "It is the long story. I... do not wish to talk about it." Her voice sounded calm... too calm.

If Garfield had learnt anything about females, it was to never push what they weren't comfortable with, and he was sure that applied to alien females as well. He cleared his throat breaking the awkward air that had settled around them.

"Well it was nice to have you here Kori, and I really hope we can meet up again, but it's getting late and you should probably be heading to where ever you are heading." he said to her as he practically pushing her out the door.

"But I have no where else to go." she placed her feet firmly on the ground, stopping the forward pushing. She turned to face him with a bright smile as Garfield still struggled to continue pushing her. "Would you mind if I were to spend the night in your home?"

He stopped his efforts and looked at her... now that he noticed, slightly taller form and sighed. "Well since you have no where else to go, I guess you can stay. I'll get the room ready."

A few minutes later.

Kori giggled as she watched to comedic actions unfold before her on the Television screen. "Earth humor is indeed fascinating."

"OK the room's ready." Garfield walked in to the room, an pillow and a blanket bundled up in his arms.

"Why do you have the pillow in your hands."

"Well I'm sleeping on the couch. By the way I'm tired so do you mind getting up from my bed?"

"Why would you not just sleep in your room?"

"Well it's a rather small apartment so I only have one room. Don't worry though, I'll be fine on the couch. You just go sleep."

"Nonsense! We can simply share a room."

Garfield seemed stupefied "I only have one bed." he tried again, suddenly feeling nervous about sleeping in the same room as the alien beauty.

"I am sure we can compromise." without giving him time to respond, she took him firmly by the hand and pulled him to his room, pillow and blanket still in his hands.

They lay down, side by side, facing away from each other. As Garfield tried to get comfortable with the situation, he suddenly felt something warm cling to his back. He shifted away only for the warm body to follow him. He continued to shift until he fell off the side of the bed.

With a groan, he walked over to the other side of the bed, fluffed his pillow and lay down only to feel the warmth return to his back, and he swore he heard a light giggle. _'Yeah...'_ he thought dreadfully yet also a little excitedly _'Tomorrow's gonna be a long day.'_

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, long time no see. I am sure most have forgotten me and others don't care but hey, I'm back. I know this may seem a bit rushed and rusty, but please bear with me. I lost my creative flow and when this idea popped up, I clung to it without actual planning. But never fear for this chapter is the gateway to my next few newer, longer (and better written ideas) for this one shot series.** **P.S: Feel free to lash out at me and give the hardest reviews you can. I probably deserve it.**

 **Chipman27 out!**


	11. Counseling

**Author's Note: Here we are again. I'm personally surprised I got this out so early, but you guys and your awesome comments just got me back to the drawing board. I hate disappointing you guys, I really do. And of course seeing how much you guys like my first attempt at an AU, I'll make sure to do them more often... unfortunately not this one though. I've already planned this so you guys might have to wait maybe a week. And with out further adieu.**

 **Enjoy the fic.**

"Raven?" A quiet voice called out to her. She slowly dropped her book to look at Starfire.

The alien was twiddling her thumb in her hands nervously, her gaze set on the ground.

Raven raised a brow, already telling from the emotions she was sending that she would not like where this conversation was going. "Yeah what is it?"

"I wanted to speak to you regarding a matter that has been plaguing my mind for some time now." She sat down on the couch, glancing shyly at Raven.

"About what?" She asked, already knowing where this was going.

"Well you see, there is this guy..." Raven sighed and placed her novel on the table beside her.

"OK, who is it?" Raven asked, wanting to get straight to the point and get this over with.

"I would prefer not to reveal this now." She said, a small blush dusting her cheeks.

"OK then, would you wanna talk about him?" Raven asked taking a small sip of her tea.

"You see, I have been planning to tell him how I feel for quite a bit of time, but everytime I try, I always end up losing all the courage I tried to build up."

Raven simply sighed. Whoever this guy was must have had her really hooked if the normally bold and fearless Starfire couldn't even work up the courage to talk to a guy. "Well since you don't wanna tell me about the guy, how about telling me why you like this guy so much."

Starfire beamed clearly eager to talk about her crush. "Well we all know him very well. He can be annoying sometimes but he has good intentions. He's funny, kind hearted and cares for me... uh... us very much. He is attractive and his smile makes me feel the warmth and fuzzy, and he always tries to make everyone laugh with his confusing jokes." Starfire sighed dreamily, her hands balled together as she leaned on the chair arm.

Raven peaked over the book she had picked up unnoticed during Starfire's speech. "How did you fall for him?" She asked, trying to keep Starfire talking while she managed to finish the chapter.

"Well, remember last week when I broke my leg after that particularly strenuous battle with Cinderblock? Well after you tried to heal me and Cyborg finished with the cast, he kept coming back to keep me company. He would come to see me and take care of me everyday in my room. He even attempted to help me get over the pain and depression so I would be able to fly again. He was a really big help and I really do not believe I would have healed so quickly without his constant effort to make me happy."

A bright smile graced her face as she remembered a particular incident. "One day he came to my room with something behind his back. When I asked about it, he revealed it to be flowers. it was a truly beautiful bouquet that had flowers that represented the colours of our suits. Their were Red ones, yellow ones, light blue ones, purple ones, green ones and pink ones." She giggled at the memory "I almost jumped off the bed and kissed him right there. I held in the urge though I couldn't help but float off the bed in happiness."

Now Raven was sure Starfire really loved this guy, but there was only one known person in the tower that can make her pull that dreamy expression. Robin.

She placed the book down on her lap. "So what do you need me for? Want me to be your wing woman or something?" Raven asked, internally hoping that really wasn't the case.

"But neither of us possess the wings Raven." Starfire stated a little confused.

"Raven resistance the urge to face palm. "No, I mean... never mind. What do you need me to help you with?"

"Well Raven, being my only other female teammate and friend at least in this tower, I was hoping you could give me some advice on how pursue my feelings for him. I know you are not best suited to talk about these kind of things but I would really appreciate it."

"My advice would be to just jump at the situation. Go for it and don't hold back. I'm sure whoever this guy is will like you back." Raven then picked up her book from her lap. "So are we done here or do you need something else."

"No. Thank you Raven. I believe this advice will help me go a long way." Starfire said giddily.

"No problem Starfire. Now if you need me, though I would prefer to be left alone, I'll be in my room." Raven stood up and left the room and a giddy Starfire began to plan.

Raven groaned as her stomach rumbled signalling that it was time to eat. She descended from her meditation position, softly onto the bed, clasped her cloak and walked out of her room towards the main room. As she neared the door, she heard the tower front door open. She wondered how Starfire would act towards Robin, so she carefully went close to the door, but far enough to about the doors automatically opening.

"We're back!" That was Robin's voice.

"And we've got pizza!" That loud bellow was obviously Cyborg.

"And boy do we have a story for..." The voice was cut off with a grunt and a thump.

"Star what are you..." Once again the voice was cut off and there was eerie silence.

Raven couldn't help but chuckle at the mental imagination of the scenes that would be unfolding behind those doors.

She expected some thing like Robin being hugged or strangled or maybe even kissed by Starfire but instead found a screne that she really could swear she would never see in her life time.

Beastboy had his arms flaying about as Starfire was over him pinning his arms and legs to the ground as she battled with him in a seemingly innocent but intense lip lock. She pulled away with a giggle at his expression the proceeded to pull a temporarily paralyzed Beastboy into a bone crushing hug and squealed "I am in love with you friend Beastboy!"

She looked towards Raven, still cradling Beastboy and asked "Did I jump at it appropriately friend Raven?"

The small but noticalbe smirk on her seemingly innocent face revealed a more devious intent behind that innocent beauty.

Cyborg and Robin, with their jaws hanging unnaturally low, turned to gape at Raven with an expression of pure shock and disbelief as Beastboy repeatedly pinched himself on the ground.

She shrugged as she walked over to the kitchen area and began preparing some tea, knowing that a rather long conversation was about to follow. "Long story."

 **Author's Note: Hey, me again. Exams are over for the term and I am officially free! Expect more updates in shorter intervals. You know the drill, scroll down there and leave some reviews.**

 **Chipman27 out!**


End file.
